Sleepless on the Ranch
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: It seemed they were destined to be beings of all hours. And all ways. Spoilers for 'Home on the Ranch' S2E21 (18/11/17).


Just something – I won't dare say little. It's a bit pointless, but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

" _Let me tell you some of the things Gordon says in his sleep."_

That was bound to cause issues from the off set.

" _Oh no you don't!"_

" _Hey! Watch the hair!"_

That was probably his fault, if you went by the logic that the eldest should take the blame.

" _Alright, knock it off you two."_

Probably wise considering the chair had somehow ended up toppled over on the floor.

" _But he started it!"_

" _Quick. Somebody take a picture."_

" _Cameras are rolling. We're making memories Alan. Hold still."_

" _Come on."_

The youngest was almost whining, trying to escape.

" _Come here."_

" _Oh you're stronger than you look fish boy."_

The aquanaut had just smirked; swimming did make you strong, and considering they were all relatively slight, it wasn't always easy to denote strength by body assumptions. He and Virgil were usually thought of as the strong ones, their muscles being more defined. It didn't mean the rest of them weren't strong either.

And the rest, as they say, is history. Photographic history of Gordon almost swamping Alan in a very serious tumble around on the floor.

John and Brains had worked out pretty soon after (much to his relief) that that they were safe to fly, which had pretty much killed the argument, at least for a while from what he heard over the radio. He'd suggested he go alone considering the day they'd had. Virgil had argued that he go, but he'd argued back that One was smaller to land as well. It had ended there. He'd gone. It hadn't been too far a trip, but considering Kat's condition and One having - admittedly - less passenger space, he did take it a bit slower than he might usually have. The hospital wasn't exactly on their doorstep either.

As such, it was quite late when he finally made it back and as he headed up from the hangar, he expected to find it quiet. _(Or a complete shambles – but, please, no no no_ )! It wasn't. There was a faint light streaming from the lounge, clearly the holo-screen, and echoing tones of voices deliberately trying to be light and avoid disturbing anyone.

He wondered if they'd mind him disturbing _them_.

He'd half expected to find Alan and Gordon still continuing their bickering, but what he actually found was the quietest of the family anyway.

"Scott." John didn't sound at all surprised by his entrance and that confused him, so did John's choice of communication partner until his tired and slow brain realised _why_ the holoscreen was on - of course, EOS would have been able to tell him he was landing One, and his younger brother had clearly predicted he'd be found out. It seemed that was partly by choice: if John had prior warning, yet didn't move, it suggested he had no _interest_ in doing so. _His_ legs weren't broken, after all.

"Hello Scott."

"EOS." He still felt slightly awkward around the AI for completely unknown reasons. He knew she wouldn't turn on John, but it didn't stop him from being a typical older brother (or Tracy maybe) and worrying about the red-head. "John, what are you doing up?"

"Thinking."

Once again, of course. The other reason wasn't stated, but he was sure on it by the fact John's shoes were set beside the armchair. He'd always said the ranch was a good site for stargazing. He sat down in the armchair across from his brother and sighed as he leaned into the cushions. He loved One, however his back just wasn't in the mood for a journey like _that_ after a day like _this one_. That little cave had not been at all pleasant on his bones, least of all as he'd needed to shield their favourite reporter. Yay for idiocy. He still had no clue as to how she'd got there in the first place.

"John? How do you think she got into that mess?"

Always on their wavelength was the way of the family stargazer and he shook his head straight of the bat. "Not a clue. All I could think of was that she'd been trying to track us. I've no clue _how_. She doesn't strike me as smart."

He nearly choked from his peace at that. Yes, _he'd_ been _thinking_ it, yet he honestly hadn't expected John to pick up on that thought and _verbalise_ it. The spaceman just smiled, shaking his head. They fell back into comfortable silence, joint contemplation.

"Anything particular you're thinking about?"

"Oh, just the mortal enemies of International Rescue."

"Yeah. Same here." The Hood and The Mechanic had both given them close calls now, and if Brains was right - which let's face it, the man was rarely wrong - the pair were no longer working together. He wasn't sure if that made them _more_ dangerous or not.

"John?" For a moment he had to double check that the word didn't fall from his lips.

"Yes, EOS?"

"I'm going to leave you."

"Ok." It sounded like a bigger deal for EOS to sign off than it did for John to let her. Even so, he somehow sensed that the AI was only leaving because he had returned. Still, she seemed reluctant, if a computer program could be.

"And John?"

"Yes?" Watching them interact now, it really was like watching a parent trying to settle the worries of a child, and _here_ (of all the places), it washed over him like a wave crashing against the island. He had no clue what the effect was for John, or whether his younger brother had clocked the parental effect from that perspective.

"Please don't go chasing villains again."

"There was a plan."

"I didn't like the plan."

"I thought you enjoyed the plan?"

"I enjoyed the bringing down the Evil Man part, however not the you running after the Evil Man part. You could have stayed in the lounge." John shrugged, his face screwing up a lot like Alan's did when he was unsure of something. Scott supposed that was where the blonde learnt it from. "The GDF failed to catch him by the way."

That was disappointing news. John seemed to take it with a pinch of salt.

"Never mind EOS. Just do your best to keep track of him."

"I know a little bit as to how his devices work now, so it shouldn't be impossible. I'll work on it now."

"I didn't mean _that_."

"It's ok. I have to have _something_ to do whilst you're away. _Again_." John seemed to have expected that last comment as he shook his head, and there wasn't an inch of doubt in the eldest's mind as to just how much he looked like Dad doing that.

"I promise I'll be back for a while when I get back."

"Good." Yeah... The AI definitely had the Tracy family genes from somewhere. That was a perfect imitation of the nine-year-old Gordon finally succeeding in getting his way. "I like you being untouchable. Goodnight."

With that, they were left in the silence and semi-blackness.

"Well she's in a mood." He offered, but John didn't seem to share that opinion.

"She'll come round. It's not so much a mood, as it is worry." Whenever he thought back, he'd never thought it would be possible for EOS to worry about John. There was something in that last comment though which seemed to suggest she'd finally realised he was only human.

"There's a clear difference, is there?" He wasn't sure he'd be able to notice them; everything about EOS seemed to change so slightly to him, but the he didn't spend day in day out with her on a usual basis.

"Definitely. You should see jealousy. It's scarily accurate."

He found that peculiar. He'd held a similar conversation with John before as to how EOS was developing and emotional structure, to which the younger had assured him most came from him. He frowned, so deeply he knew it would age him, if this day already hadn't. Grief, he'd thought he was a goner when he fell earlier. If Virgil hadn't changed tact so quick... Well, he didn't dare think about _that_. He wasn't even going to start on the reason for his back ache. It could have been worse after all, if the shower of rocks had lasted for longer or if they'd been bigger. He could have broken it as well, as opposed to merely bruising it... He decided to wasn't going to think about _that_ either. He'd think about t _his_. The new matter at hand.

"You don't get jealous."

John simply met his eyes, which would have been enough without the words, " _That's_ what worries me."

"Why does she call him the Evil Man?"

"She doesn't like to think of him as The Mechanic. Not since the first time they met. It's fair enough really considering he nearly hacked her processors."

 _Oh_... Yes, he'd completely forgotten about that. _But, EOS hadn't been affected this time_. In fact, she and Thunderbird Five were the only things not to be.

"How come he didn't manage that this time?" He couldn't see the logic as to how the AI would have avoided it.

"I worked on some defensive upgrades with her after the first time. We upgrade Thunderbird Five regularly too. EOS is also tied into the ship now. She'd be first to know if anything went wrong, and the likelihood is, she'd be able to stop it."

"Oh..."

"Maybe I should write a programme for all of you to have on board AI's." John mused. He blanched. He was not good with technology and he couldn't imagine anyone else inhabiting his ship. Save maybe a brother or two. In desperate times.

"No."

"It might stop The Mechanic taking over your ships."

"We'll improve the ships."

"Fair enough." He couldn't help pushing. "Just admit it this once."

" _No_. _way_ , little brother."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

"Sure?"

"I won't say it." He knew exactly what game - or trap - John was trying to leer him into.

"Ok. _'Thunderbirds are- oh come on.'_ " Worryingly (considering it was coming from Mr Humourless), that was a scarily accurate impression which nearly made him shiver.

"Alright, just this once, Thunderbird Five was superior."

"I'll settle with that." They both burst into smiles. It was such a small and simple thing, the little jovial competition which had started between them all alongside International Rescue. The Battle of the Thunderbirds. Sometimes, it went so far as to be the Battle of the Pilots. It was just something lighthearted.

He was tempted to ask. He wanted too, but he didn't want it to sound like stupid question. Still, the communications expert - who wasn't an expert at face to face communications with anyone outside of their family circle whilst _on Earth_ \- seemed to know something was hanging on his tongue.

"What?"

He shrugged, trying to make it seem smaller than he knew it was. "I just wondered if EOS has a name for our other evil enemy."

"The Hood."

"Yeah."

"She does." He imagined she might, and at least now he didn't feel so stupid for asking. He wondered whether EOS had been any more creative with this one.

"Well?"

"Murderer."

"Oh." It was true, but having it so explicitly stated... How did John cope with hearing that on a regular basis?

"It's entertaining actually. She used it once when we were relaying some information to Colonel Casey. She then thought EOS was referring to her. It required difficult explanation."

That should have been a funny story, but no humour dripped from John's tones and he could understand why. It was a hard enough matter to see any humour within (even Gordon struggled, so there was the testament), but usually that would have been at least a little brightening. After today, it just wasn't the right time.

"Do we know how the 'Evil Man' made it in here without us knowing?" He used EOS' terminology with some kind of natural ease, the words falling from his lips before he consciously acknowledged it. John had spotted it right away, but clearly restrained from commenting.

"He covered his tracks well by changing the security log. EOS is still investigating. Events... moved on, so I left her to it. She'll let me know when she gets something. If she doesn't, I'll try when I get back to Five."

They all knew The Mechanic had to get the details from somewhere, and as far as they were aware, The Hood knew nothing of the ranch. Thus, it begged the question how the man found out. Then again, when it seemed hacking into their stuff was child's play to him, it didn't leave Scott in as much shock as the initial concept did. All he knew still, was how his bones had chilled as though the arctic had suddenly appeared around him as John declared it. They froze further when he thought back to the charity event. One close call with an enemy was good enough, but for John to end up _alone_ again and facing another of them... It was too much. It was as though the red-head was turning into a magnet for danger.

Ok, so unfair, since he wasn't really alone, but in his book, there was alone and alone without your brothers. He was going for the latter. He supposed he couldn't really have expected John to stay out of the way, just as EOS couldn't, still he was just sure as hell ecstatic that The Mechanic hadn't had a plan for that interference up his sleeve. If The Mechanic had thought so deeply as to see them coming and attempting to shut him down - well, then the situation may have ended differently.

"How did you do it?" John looked up at him from the empty hearth in confusion, his head slightly tilted in silent questioning. "Disrupt The Mechanic's systems?"

"He wasn't watching."

"If he had been?"

"I don't know, Scott." No, he supposed none of the would ever know, and he told himself he should be glad of that. "I don't think he'd continued to think of EOS as a threat either. The last and first time they met, he won. I don't think he expected her to have evolved."

"She evolved because you did." John shrugged as though it didn't matter, as though that was an incorrect assumption. He dropped that and picked up the end of a new thread. "Let out the anger, did you?"

"Sorry?"

He thought it was time to get a little bit of his own back, though he rapidly feared his impression wouldn't be anywhere near as good. "Charging down a bit like a smarter version of me. _'First of all only family get to call her that.'_ "

From the look on John's face, it wasn't half bad. "Grandma told you."

"Oh, she told me alright." It made quite an impressive take really, but it made him realise John was clearly taking his reckless streak. Oh, why did you usually learn most from your direct elders! It was just like Alan learning from Gordon to be a trouble maker. They'd be a lot safer without the Terrible Two roaming (that including the Terrible Two from each other, in the cases of their internal feuds, e.g. tonight), not that he'd ever wish to give them up: he'd never wish for any of his brothers to not be who they were, not for the sake of the Earth. "What were you doing charging after him?"

"They did too."

"Yeah, because they were running after you."

"I didn't want him to get away."

"I know. I didn't either, but you know we'd always rather you were safe." The way John's shoulders sagged told volumes. It told him that it wasn't the plan he went down there with, told him he never wanted this trip to go _wrong_ like this, told him… well, exactly what his brother was going to utter next.

"I know. I just can't help thinking that we're _not_ safe-"

"With him on the loose." They finished together and that seemed the end to that point without it needing to be spoken. They fell back into silence.

It seemed neither of the were going to sleep. He wondered how long John had been awake. A change of subject was due he believed.

"Is everyone else asleep?"

John nodded. For a moment he thought nothing would be said, and realised that the ranch was just as comforting to sit in silently as the lounge back home on the island. It made him think that they should really come here more than once a year.

"Lady Penelope and Grandma went out like lights. Kayo took Shadow out to sweep the perimeter, but she fell asleep pretty much as sop as she landed."

"Happy with what she didn't see then?" He asked, John nodding in reply.

"Virgil went on about not having a piano here anymore, but he made do with an old keyboard he found in the loft. So the rest, is history as they say. Nothing will wake him."

"Good." He knew the middle child probably deserved s good rest. He'd been so efficient in setting everything up today and a metaphorical rock for him whilst he was stuck surrounded by so many precarious literal ones.

"Alan and Gordon kind of knocked each other out."

He instantly raised a brow. "What?"

"Oh, not like that. But it was a close one. The photos are hilarious."

"I can't wait to see them." He was being one hundred percent serious. The younger pair had a knack for creating the funniest photos within the family. That still left one thing on his mind though.

"I saw that FAB One isn't outside?" John seemed to clock that he missed one more explanation.

"Oh, Parker took Sherbet and decided to go for a trip to get that seat fixed."

"At this hour?" He was appreciative of Parker giving up his policy on FAB One remaining pristinely intact for their sake, and he still wasn't sure exactly how Virgil had convinced him for that one. Maybe they were paying for the repairs. Still, he was confused why it couldn't wait, at least until light rose in the sky.

"He knows just the man 'happarently', who he guaranteed would be 'hawake' by the time he got there."

"Oh, right then." He glanced around once more as they fell back into comfortable silence. "So once again, it's just me and you."

"The Twilight Owls." John joked, but he was serious about taking that up as a title for their evening talks.

"Except this time, you're on Earth."

"Right now, Scott, I wouldn't be anywhere else." John had always been particularly close to their mother. It was probably telling actually, indicated by him knowing exactly where to find each and whichever relevant photo album they wanted. His brain worked exactly like their mother's.

The silence fell anew. He was beginning to think he could get used to a quiet lifestyle, but then, as soon as the thought came, it disappeared again. He knew that would never suit him, even more so that he'd never be able to live with it. He had to be out there doing what they did best, and keeping Dad's legacy going.

He shifted in his chair and groaned as his back protested to him.

The quiet gave him time to think. Time to wonder whether mum would be proud of them too. He hoped she would be. He hoped _both_ of them would be. And one day, they get The Hood and The Mechanic and have the knowledge and security that balance to the world was once again restored.

"Scott?"

" _Hmm_..." He wasn't sure if he was dozing or not, but it was a very nice chocolate cake he was imaging.

"Scott."

 _Hmm_... Definitely not baked by Grandma. He'd love to know who did bake it, because they'd definitely deserve congratulations. He did think briefly though that he might be turning into a slob as he cloaked how he was lying across the whole sofa, limbs in a messy crossover of skin and bone. Hmm... The cake was lovely. He could do with being in bed though. That would just be the sweetening to the finishing deal. Warmth, comfort and chocolate cake...

"Scott, sit up."

"Wh?" He almost did sit up just from the shock. He blinked his eyes open before rephrasing. "What John?" He half-realised that he was mumbling, but decided not to pay it much attention.

"Sit forward."

"Why? Comfy."

"I doubt that. Your back's sore isn't it?"

"What?" He definitely felt as though he'd lost his vocabulary.

"You weren't he only one who was told things." Virgil had mentioned it to him earlier whilst they were on the search for a musical instrument of some variety. He was worried that Scott wouldn't let any of them look and went on a rather long rant to the confidant of the family - as it seemed that was what he'd become over the years - about stupid reporters poking their noses in, and evil villains trying to destroy the world (and them), and rocks falling and brothers being _stubborn_. It only ended when they found the battered and dusty keyboard, and that (as best as he could time without a watch, although he was quite good at going off the placing of the sun) had taken at least an hour and a half.

"Told him it was nothing." He supposed - had he been more awake - that he'd have realised that point was made thoroughly fallible by him groaning as he shifted.

"Well, if it's nothing, you're just getting old big brother." He grumbled at that - yes, he may be going prematurely grey, but that was wholly his brother's fault - because really, he wasn't that _old_.

"N' old."

"Of course, you're not. You've just got a bad back."

"Somethin' like 'at." John could only smile as he realised just how tired Scott was to be slurring his words, something which probably won't helped by the pain in his muscles, something which would only be worsening as he began to sit, something which no doubt already had worsened by him insisting on piloting One. He knew Virgil should have gone, and even Virgil knew _he_ should have gone instead.

As Scott finally leaned forward, he set the pillows in his hand behind him, helping Scott to ease himself back gently. He looked so tired now he'd _stopped_ and John began to suppose that was something they all did. At least he looked comfier now as he settled against the soft items, no more groans and twitches in sight.

"Night Scott." He offered as he sat back down, to which the eldest could only give him a simple muttering as he really dozed off.

"N't Johnny."

He had to smile. It was so rare he got to physically watch his brother's sleep, and yes, as strange as it sounded, it was something he liked to do. It was somehow reassuring, it made him certain that they were safe.

He'd long decided to stay awake tonight. He rarely slept at the ranch anymore. During last year's visit, he'd spent most of the nights flicking through their photo albums. It was just something small which he preferred to do when he was here, especially as it didn't seem right to remove the albums themselves from their home on the shelves.

As he had the chance to hold a vigil over his sleeping brothers, that was what he intended to do.

He'd taken up reading a bit later into the evening, his eyes perfectly adjusted to decoding words in low light, so he knew he wouldn't have to bother Scott who was sleeping soundly. He could only assume this was the breaking point to a combination of little sleep and very hard work. And a bad back.

The sudden and unexpected footsteps plodding down the stairs had to belong to either of the youngest. In the dark he wasn't sure who, but he warned them to be quiet as they reached the doorway. It turned out in the end it was Alan, who whispered (loudly) as he made his way across to the sofa.

"Is he asleep?"

"What do you think?" He whispered back, quieter, hoping Alan would feed off his tone. It seemed to work, for which he was glad. He didn't want to wake Scott, and other than himself, the brunette was one of the family's lighter sleepers.

"I didn't know he was back." Alan spoke around a badly concealed yawn.

He just stated back, "You were asleep."

Alan shivered, but he knew it couldn't be from the cold, for it simply wasn't cold at all, "I'm glad I'm not now."

He cocked a brow at that. Alan loved sleep more than most of them, so much so that he didn't need a bed for it, nor did he always make it that far. The younger seemed to take this as his cue.

"I forgot I had to share a room with Gordon here. Let's just say I'm glad I woke up first."

He scoffed as he thought back to the afternoon. He could bet the younger was. It did make m curious though, as to what ammunition Alan had on the elder, what he knew that he shouldn't. What was so valuable he and Gordon would risk almost teeth and limb in a... Whatever that had been. He knew he probably shouldn't ask, but given today's events, he just couldn't help it. It had to be good for Gordon to want it kept quiet. Besides, he needed a laugh after this nightmare of day.

"Alan, what does Gordon say in his sleep?"

His youngest brother beamed like the sun and you could easily have been fooled into think it had come out for the morning. It turned lost into a sly grin, as though the blond had been desperately waiting for someone to enquire, and with little else said, he beckoned him closer.

Whether foolish or not, he came and sat opposite him on the sofa.

"Well Johnny, I'm glad you asked."

By that smile of mirth and glee, the red-head was most glad that Gordon wouldn't be able to touch him once he returned to Thunderbird Five. Alan, on the other hand, was likely to remain very much in danger.

* * *

So when a very dead on his feet, and still half asleep Scott caught Alan trying to work out how to a pilot Thunderbird One the following morning, he made sure to stay silent. Virgil was stuck smiling behind a camera and that only left Grandma to work as the middle man.

How Alan managed to get Parker to agree to giving him a lift home, John still had absolutely no clue. Scott had muttered something about best driver, but he wasn't really making much sense - and never had - whilst on pain killers. He only narrowly managed to get Scott to agree to let him pilot them home in One considering how much the eldest back was playing him up. All he knew then was that he wished he could be blissfully unconscious like Scott (and likely that Virgil did too) as the whole way home Gordon tried to talk their ears off as to how much trouble the younger blond was going to end up in.

It made him glad Scott was sleeping now, because he imagined tonight was going to another sleepless night, just as it had on the ranch.

After all, Gordon was out for blood, somehow instinctively knowing Alan had disclosed to _someone_ that he'd once spoken about be a better pilot than Virgil in Thunderbird Two. Somehow though, John doubted _that_ was really the one which bothered him.

No, it was more likely the fact that Alan knew he'd _sung 'The Macarena'_ once.

Oh, he was very glad he wasn't Alan, more so glad that he'd be up on Thunderbird Five, and thoroughly glad that even if Gordon took the trip up in Thunderbird Three, there was no way EOS would let him in.

Another sleepless night indeed.

He supposed they should be used to that concept.

 _Sleepless._

Wherever they were.


End file.
